


Cunt Struck

by TheseusInTheMaze



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/F, Female Ejaculation, First Orgasm, Genderswap, Incest, Vaginal Fingering, alcohol mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:36:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Klaus does some research, to help figure out how to get her sister off.





	Cunt Struck

**Author's Note:**

> My first time writing Ben! I hope y'all enjoy!
> 
> Betaed by the ever wonderful ElectraXT - thank you!

“Ben!” Klaus came thundering into her sister’s bedroom, somehow managing to whisper and yell at the same time. “Ben, you will not _believe_ where I have been!”

Only Klaus.

At least they didn’t have to worry about getting in trouble - their father was off at some inventor’s summit in Helsinki, Pogo was installed in his room with a good book, and Grace had been set to charge hours ago. Ben had expected Klaus to go out tonight - she’d changed into her “clubbing” clothes after dinner - tight jeans, a leather vest, her hair combed back, her eye makeup smudgy and her lipstick dark. Ben hadn’t expected Klaus to come home so early, admittedly - it was only one in the morning. 

Ben looked up from her book, and she tried to keep her annoyed expression from breaking into a grin. She’d never been good at it - Klaus was always so damn enthusiastic, and it was hard not to be appreciative, when it wasn’t too obnoxious. Admittedly, it was usually obnoxious, although it had become less so. Maybe Ben was getting inoculated to it. 

Klaus shut the door behind herself, and she flopped onto the bed, leaning in and kissing Ben on the mouth. Her lips were cool from outside, and slightly waxy from lipstick. When Klaus’s tongue slid into her mouth, it tasted like something smokey and alcoholic, and Ben sighed, leaning in. 

“Were you at that one bar again?” Ben let Klaus shut her book - she’d put her bookmark in when Klaus had opened the door. 

“No, a different one,” said Klaus. “Assuming you were asking me about the Crocodile.” 

“I don’t know why you like that place so much,” said Ben. “They’re so… tacky.”

“You like Otto’s,” Klaus countered. “They serve drinks in _Tiki mugs_.”

“Well, yes,” said Ben, “but how can you not appreciate a place that serves you a drink in a mug shaped like a giant parrot?” She leaned back into her pillows, her hands behind her head. Her small breasts pushed against the front of her pajama shirt, widening the gap between the buttons, and Klaus’s gaze was almost physical as it roamed across her. 

“We’re just lucky they don’t check IDs that closely,” said Ben, and she stretched, resting her feet in Klaus’s lap. The denim was cool against her warm skin - it must have been chilly out. “So what bar were you at?”

“I was at the Spot,” said Klaus, and she looked downright _proud_ of herself. “You know, that lesbian bar?”

“Oh,” said Ben, and she tried not to blush. “Did you, uh, did you meet anyone?”

“I was asking for advice,” Klaus said earnestly, and she moved her hand from Ben’s ankle to Ben’s shin, right into the leg of her pants. She was pushing Ben's leg hair against the grain, and it was raising goosebumps. 

"Advice?" Ben reached out, covering Klaus's hand with her own. 

"You know," said Klaus, and she looked over at Ben and grinned. The overhead light made the shadows do funny things to Klaus's face, and she looked ghoulish, eerie for a moment. Then she shifted, and the light gilded her cheekbone, like the highlight in a painting. 

"No," said Ben. "I really don't." Heat was beginning to build in her belly, from the place where Klaus was holding on to her leg up between her legs, up towards her clit. Her toes curled, and she licked her lips, trying not to blush. 

"You know how you've been having trouble… coming?" Klaus's hand moved up, bunching up the fabric of Ben's pajama pants. She squeezed Ben's knee, and Ben shivered. 

"I'm sorry," Ben mumbled, and she looked down at her lap, her cheeks turning red. "I know -"

Klaus kissed her again, clambering on top of Ben with her long, lanky body. She held Ben's face in her hands as she sucked on Ben's tongue, the tips of her fingers running over Ben's eyebrows, Ben's temples. "Don't be sorry," she said against Ben's mouth. "I wanna try again."

"It's not gonna -" Ben began. 

"Ben," Klaus interrupted, and she was straddling Ben's lap now, her pointy knees pressed against Ben's sides, "I won't lie, I wanna make you come, but if you just let me at your _gorgeous_ body 'til I'm cunt struck -"

"You're already cunt struck," Ben interrupted this time, and she liked the way Klaus's mouth clicked shut.

"Exactly," said Klaus, and she yanked at the buttons of Ben's pajama shirt - it was old enough that the buttons slid through easily enough, without anything ripping.

… It was a pity, because it would have been sexy as hell for Klaus to rip her clothes open. She would have to file that away for some later occasion. 

"God, Benny, your _tits_ ," Klaus moaned, and she grabbed them, pressing them together and licking each nipple in turn. "You have the most amazing tits I've ever seen in my fucking _life_."

"How many tits have you seen, anyway?" Ben's breath hitched, and her hands went to Klaus's head, her fingers tenting in the curly hair. 

"I mean," Klaus said, "I've seen my own. That counts, right?" She pinched Ben's nipple, and Ben gasped, her hips rolling forward. 

"N-no," said Ben. "Yours don't… count."

"You sound like Diego," said Klaus. "She's got some nice tits." She took Ben's right nipple into her mouth - the nipple, and the breast around it. 

"But… have you… seen them? Oh, _fuck_ , Klaus!" Ben covered her mouth with one hand, to keep from making any embarrassing noises. 

Klaus pulled off with a "pop," then pressed a delicate little kiss to the very tip of Ben's nipple. "I mean, no," said Klaus. "But since we're appreciating tits… yours are still the best."

"Good to… know," Ben whined, and her hips jerked forward. Klaus's knee slid between Ben's thighs, and Ben squeezed it. 

Klaus bit Ben's right breast, sucking on it, and her teeth dug in. Her tongue was ticklish and velvety against the sensitive skin, and then she was moving to the other breast. The spot she had been sucking on was cool with Klaus's saliva, and then Klaus's mouth was moving lower, to kiss along Klaus's belly. 

"You're so warm," Klaus murmured, and she kissed Ben right over the navel. "I love how warm you are, Benny." 

The Horror shifted in its sleep, off in its own home dimension, and Ben froze. She didn't move at all, as Klaus kissed lower. Ben bit his lip, and the Horror began to calm down. 

So that may have been one of the reasons why she had so many issues with having an orgasm. It was hard to let go when you knew that one wrong move could result in painting the walls with blood. 

"I'm gonna be okay," Klaus said, and her voice was quiet. Ben glanced down at her sister, and Klaus raised an eyebrow, squeezing each of Ben's breasts, then pulling on the nipples. 

"I didn't say anything," said Ben, and she was blushing - the heat of it was going through her face, to her ears, across the tops of her breasts. 

"You didn't need to," said Klaus, and she pressed a delicate kiss to Ben's belly. "I'll be fine. I promise."

"Are you… sure?" Ben swallowed licked her lips. She was so _wet_ , soaking into her pajama pants, and she was just so… embarrassed. Horny. The intensity of feelings were almost as intense as the horror knotting up in her guts.

"The thing I'm the most sure of right now is just how much I want to eat your pussy," Klaus said. She sure had come a long way in two weeks, since she had been so embarrassed that she hadn't been able to say the word "pussy" without stuttering as badly as Diego. 

"If you want to," Ben said, and okay, maybe there was a little bit of embarrassment - she _loved_ how Klaus's tongue felt on her, even if she hadn't ever come from it. She wasn't entirely sure she had ever had an orgasm to begin with, apart from a vague release of pressure after forty five minutes of awkward pillow grinding. 

"I want to," Klaus assured her. "I _very much_ want to." She was hooking her fingers into the waistband of Ben's pajama pants, beginning to push them down.

"I'm sorry it's so… wet," Ben mumbled, flushing in spite of herself. Something about the squishiness of sex, the way it was so… organic and full of fluids… it all reminded her of when the Horror came out of her. Maybe that was part of the block she was having, come to think of it. She lifted her hips, and she was still blushing - she wanted to cover her face, but Klaus always pulled her hands away when she did that. (That might have been one of the reasons why she did it, honestly.)

"Baby," said Klaus, and she was carefully pulling Klaus's pajama pants down her legs, then tossing them to the side, "wet is good. Don't ever be sorry for being wet." She parted Ben's legs, and she stared down at the pink slit of Ben's cunt, the curly hair around it. "God, I can't get enough of you…"

Ben wished she could press her legs together, or maybe make some kind of protest, but… no. Klaus shuffled forward, kissing Ben's mound, then licked her, from hole to clit. It wasn't the first time Klaus had licked her like that, but it was still a shock every time. It was… hot, wet, and Klaus's tongue was velvety, but strong. Ben was grasping around for metaphors, and also grasping at Klaus's hair with her free hand, her other one covering her own mouth. She dug her teeth into the meat of her hand and she threw her hear back, her hips rolling forward. 

"Mmm," Klaus murmured, and she was sucking on one of Ben's labia. "God…" Her tongue was tapping against Ben's clit, little jolts of pleasure going up her back, leaving her weak.

"Klaus," Ben mumbled around her hand. "Klaus!"

"Mhm," Klaus agreed, and then she was sucking on Ben's clit, lapping at it with the very tip of her tongue. She was kneading Ben's thighs, her thumbs digging into the thick muscle. Ben tried not to thrash, tried not to kick or move at all, because Klaus seemed to have found some perfect circuit, and she didn't want to disrupt it by anything as sudden as breathing. 

The tip of Klaus's finger was collecting the wetness around the entrance of her pussy, pressing in gently. 

Then Ben did pause. They had tried fingering a few times, with limited success. Klaus usually went at it the way she fingered herself - two crammed in, fast and desperate. But Ben required a finer hand. Apparently Klaus had gained it, because her fingers were delicate as they slid in. 

"Is this okay?" Klaus looked up at Ben with those big green eyes of hers. "Are you okay, Benny?"

Ben didn’t trust herself to speak - she just nodded. 

“I’m gonna… I was, y’know, talking to the ladies at the bar,” said Klaus, and her finger was sinking deeper inside of Ben, her breath gusting across Ben’s cunt. She was being so _gentle_ , and that wasn’t the way Klaus normally did things, but Ben clenched around it, her chest rising and falling, her fingers still grasping at her own face. “They told me… they said to go gentle. And to cut my nails. Can you believe I hadn’t thought of that?” She gave her finger an awkward little wriggle, then added a second one. “I’m sorry, Benny. I’ll make it up to you.” She leaned forward, and she kissed Ben’s clit. 

Ben sobbed, beyond words at this point, just _feelings_ \- letting them wash over her, as Klaus’s fingers began to sink into her, again and again, slow, deep thrusts. Her fingers were wriggling, just a bit, and then her tongue was on Ben’s clit again, insistent, and Ben bit into her own hand, the pressure and the heat just… building. It was like having a key tightened at the base of her spine, and every pass over her clit was another little pull, and all of her concentration was on _that_ , and she didn't know what to do with herself, she didn’t… it was all just _happening_ , and she was here for it happening, but she also wasn’t. 

The Horror was silent in her guts, barely moving, and that was new. Maybe it was holding its breath too. It was trying to figure out what was going on. These were all new sensations - she’d felt them before, to a certain extent, but not like _this_. Not so strong that she felt like she was going to lose control, but only just. There was a… heat rising up, a tension that was just building and building, and Klaus’s tongue was moving faster, and so were her fingers. She was going to fly apart, the heat and the tingling energy was going to make her… it was… 

“Oh… oh… Klaus, Klaus, Klaus, I’m… Klaus…” She was whimpering, and then there was… there was fluid gushing out of her, and oh _no_ , was she peeing, was she _peeing_ on Klaus, oh fuck…

“Oh my god,” said Klaus, withdrawing her finger, and Ben peeked down at her, anxiety broiling in her belly. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben blurted out. There was just so _much_ fluid, and then Klaus’s tongue was on her clit again. Ben’s heels were digging into the, her pussy pulsing around nothing as the pressure in her gut seemed to finally break, throbbing through her in waves. She cried out as she came, her hips juddering forward, clutching at Klaus’s hair, at her own hair. She was still desperate for it, even as the aftershocks tingled through her. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to -”

“Oh my _god_ , Ben, you squirted. On me. You squirted, and that’s like… fuck.” Klaus crawled up on top of her, Ben’s arousal soaking into the denim of her jeans. Her face reeked of Ben’s cunt, and her mouth was hot and wet and hungry against Ben’s own. She pressed her tongue into Ben’s mouth, and she sucked on Ben’s lower lip, her knee grinding against Ben’s cunt.

“I’m sorry I squirted on you,” Ben mumbled. “I know it’s gross, I -”

Klaus kissed her again, harder, her tongue in Klaus’s mouth, and Ben tasted the musky salt of her own pussy. Klaus’s face was wet against her own, and then Klaus’s fingers were sliding into her again, and she could _hear_ the squelch of it, under the thud of her heart and the windy sound of Klaus’s breathing. “Don’t ever be sorry,” Klaus said, and her fingers were curling, pressing against that same good spot inside of her. She was rubbing Ben’s clit with the flat of her thumb, and Ben was holding on to Klaus’s leather vest as she humped awkwardly into Klaus’s hand. It was all so… much, and she was still shaking with the aftershocks. 

Klaus was still being so _gentle_ , her hand moving in a rocking motion, her thumb still pressing and rolling and rubbing over Ben’s clit, her fingers pushing against that good spot, making Ben’s hips jerk. “You like it?” Ben’s voice was breathless.

“I fucking _love_ it,” said Klaus, and she gave a twist of her wrist, driving her fingers into Ben. “You’re so wet it’s pruning my fingers up, and I can’t get enough of it. C’mon, Benny girl, give it to me.” She leaned down, taking Ben’s nipple into her mouth again, and Ben gasped, clenching around Klaus’s fingers. 

It was almost like when the horror took over, her whole body being primed, being _controlled_ , only she wasn’t being controlled by something beyond her - it was as if some other part of her, something that was deeper and older, but still fundamentally herself was taking over. She’d never felt like this before, and she was almost afraid of it. 

And yet. 

She whined and gasped, clenching around Klaus’s fingers, and Klaus moaned. “Klaus, I think I’m… you’re…”

“You’re going to come again?” Klaus pulled back, her lips swollen, her cheeks flushed. “God, yes, come on, do it, I want to feel you come on my fingers.” She nipped Ben’s breast, right next to the nipple, then sucked a hickey into the side of it. She curled her fingers, and Ben’s cunt clenched around her knobbly knuckles. 

_No low cut shirts for me_ , Ben thought dazedly. As if she ever wore them to begin with. 

“Look at you, fuck, I can’t get enough of you like this,” Klaus said, her hand speeding up. “I can feel you getting closer - your whole cunt is just holding me so tightly, it’s like a fist.” She wriggled her fingers, like she was drumming them on the table, and Ben yanked on her vest, made a desperate noise.

“Klaus,” Ben squeaked, “Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!’ She was chanting her sister’s name as her orgasm hit her again, and she it was another wet, gushy one, more fluid dripping past Klaus’s fingers, smearing on Ben’s inner thighs. The whole room absolutely _reeked_ of pussy, and Klaus was still fingering her, faster this time, and somehow the roughness was easier this time. 

Klaus pulled her fingers out slowly, and she held them up to her own mouth. She made a big show of licking them clean, sucking all of Ben’s… well, everything off, then pulling them out of her mouth with a “pop.” 

“Oh Ben,” she said, and her voice was reverent. “Your cunt is _amazing_.”

Ben snorted, and she cleared her throat, her cheeks still pink from her orgasms, from affection, from who even knew what. “And you thought you were cunt struck before, huh?”

Klaus’s mouth was smiling against Ben’s own, as she leaned in for a kiss. Her hand was soft and warm as it moved up Ben’s thigh, and Ben moaned, and spread her legs wider. Klaus seemed to have found a new favorite thing to do. Ben was going to do her best to enjoy every minute of it.

So maybe Klaus wasn’t the only one who was cunt struck. Funny how it worked out like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware most women can't ejaculate more than once, but I figured if she can have eldritch beasties erupt out of her guts, she can squirt more than once.


End file.
